Traumfrösche, Küsse und vieles mehr
by Lily Witchcraft
Summary: Man muss, viele Frösche küssen, bevor man den Richtigen findet. Dieses Thema beschäftigt auch Lily und James bereits ein Paar während sie eines Nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen. Viel Spaß! OneShot


Also…wie immer…mir gehört rein gar nichts, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit Harry Potter zu tun hat.

Hier habt ihr mal wieder einen Lily/James One-Shot von mir. Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich meine beiden Storys „Behind these blue eyes" und „Was wäre wenn…?" weiter schreiben sollte, aber mir fallen im Moment One-Shots um einiges leichter. Allerdings habe ich bereits angefangen ein neues Kapitel von „Was wäre wenn…?" zu schreiben. Also…ich hoffe, ich nerve euch nicht langsam mit meinen One-Shots und ihr reviewt fleißig. Liebe Grüße, Lily Witchcraft

James und Lily saßen eines Nachts alleine im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich, als sie irgendwie auf das Thema „Küssen" kamen.

„Also, jetzt sag schon Lily: Wer gab dir deinen ersten Kuss?"

Lily musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Das willst du gar nicht wissen."

„Doch will ich."

„Na gut. Sirius Black."

„Ich bring ihn um."

„Nein, tust du nicht. Er musste es tun. Wir haben Flaschendrehen gespielt." Lily hatte ihren Freund beschwichtigend am Arm gepackt und wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Von wem hast du denn deinen ersten Kuss bekommen?"

James wurde ganz rot. „ Das willst du gar nicht wissen."

„Doch will ich."

„Na gut. Sirius Black."

Lily bekam einen Lachanfall und biss in das nächste greifbare Kissen, um nicht alle Gryffindors zu wecken.

„Mein Gott. Er musste es tun. Wir haben Flaschendrehen gespielt, " rechtfertigte sich James.

Lily, die sich endlich wieder gefangen hatte, setzte einen dramatischen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Jamie, merkst du es? Diese Parallelen in unserem Leben. Beide Kussentjungfert von Sirius Black. Ich wusste, wir sind füreinander bestimmt."

James schaute seine Freundin schräg von der Seite an. „Aber sonst geht's dir gut, was?" „Kann nicht klagen. So, dann verrate mir mal, wie viele Mädchen du geküsst hast." „Soll ich die, die ich während unserer Beziehung geküsst habe dazu rechnen?" Für diese Frechheit quittierte er von Lily eine Faust in den Bauch.

„Idiot. Jetzt antworte gefälligst."

James seufzte: „ Eindeutig zu viele. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr an alle Name erinnern."

„Angeber."

„Danke sehr. Und wie stehts mit dir?"

„Rate mal."

„Hm, zwei? Sirius und mich mit eingeschlossen?"

„Nope, mehr."

„Vier?"

„Schon wärmer, aber noch ganz kalt."

„Du kannst doch keine acht Jungen geküsst haben?"

„Nein, hab ich auch nicht. Es sind mehr."

„Wie viele?"

„Sechzehn!"

James keuchte: „Sechzehn? So viele?"

„Tja, meine Mum hat immer gesagt, man muss viele Frösche küssen, bevor man den Richtigen findet."

„Was, du hast sechzehn Frösche geküsst?"

„Merlin! Nein! Das ist doch nur ein Muggelsprichwort."

„Ach so. Gut. Nächste Frage. Wer gab dir deinen allerschönsten Kuss?"

Lily bemerkte, dass James sich seiner Sache etwas zu sicher war und setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. „Hm, lass mich mal überlegen. Also Amos Diggory hatte echt eine geniale Technik drauf!"

Mit einem lauten „Püh!" stand James auf und wollte beleidigt in seinen Schlafsaal verschwinden.

„Ach komm schon James. Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Außerdem wäre es fies, wenn du jetzt gingest. Schließlich musst du diese Frage auch noch beantworten. Und wehe du sagst jetzt Sirius Black."

James ging zu Lily hinüber und umarmte sie, während er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „ Das war eindeutig der Kuss, den du mir gabst, als du mir sagtest, dass du mich liebst."

Lily musste lächeln: „Genau das, war auch meine aller schönster Kuss."

„Lily?"

„Hm?"

James hatte dir Umarmung gelöst und schaute Lily nun direkt in ihre wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen. „Bin ich denn der Richtige für dich, oder hast du vor, noch mehr Frösche zu küssen?"

„Natürlich bist du das James. Du bist mein Traumfrosch! Mein Kermit!"

„Dein wer?"

„Frag nicht und küss mich."

Dies ließ sich James nicht zweimal sagen. Und so versanken die Beiden in einen wunderbaren Kuss, der alle bisherigen in den Schatten stellte.


End file.
